Luxord
|-|Luxord= |-|KH3 Luxord= Summary Luxord, the Gambler of Fate (運命を賭す者 Unmei o Tosumono?), is Rank X within the original Organization XIII. He possesses the power of time manipulation and uses his ability to force his opponents to play timed games, with unfortunate consequences if they cannot learn the rules and lose. He commands the Gambler Nobodies. He harassed Sora and his friends in Port Royal, playing a game with them involving the cursed Aztec treasure there. He later battles Sora alone in The World That Never Was, and is the third-to-last member of Organization XIII to fall. Along with the rest of Organization XIII, Luxord appears in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days as a playable character in Mission Mode. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | Possibly 3-A Name: Luxord, "Number X: The Gambler of Fate" Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Nobody, Member of Organization XIII, Number X, One of the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nobody Physiology, Summoning (Can summon his main weapon. Can summon hordes Nobodies of and Heartless. His Nobodies hold standard Nobody Physiology. His Heartless hold standard Heartless Physiology), Immortality Negation (Types 5, Can destroy the skeletal forms of the piratesdespite being neither alive nor dead), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Magic, Law Manipulation (When Luxord initiates his game, Sora immediately has to follow the "rules" of it, such as the timer for the fight, having to stop and pick the right command, getting turned into a die or card, etc), Time Manipulation (Uses this to make "timed battles", is able to steal some of his opponent's "time gauge" through the use of card games), Telekinesis, Transmutation (Capable of transforming beings into cards and dice as well as turn himself into a card to hide among his other cards), Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Reality Warping (Littered the field with his cards as well several other effects), Energy Blasts, Forcefield Creation (Can create defensive barriers via his cards), BFR |-|Resistances=Ice Manipulation, Cosmic Radiations, Darkness Manipulation, Corruption (His Black Coat protects him from the corrupting influence of the darkness of the lanes between and the Realm of Darkness), Time Stop (Can move inside of the Realm of Darkness), Information Manipulation (Should scale to his fellow Nobodies who were unaffected by Namine's powers), Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack), Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned, Ansem the Wise by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give into his hatred to survive, Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it), Resistance to Time Manipulation, BFR, Law Manipulation, Transmutation, Sealing (Unaffected by his own power), Possible Resistances to Magic, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Attack Nullification, Power Nullification, Life Absorption, Perception Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Earth Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Death Manipulation, and Paralysis Inducement via Master's Circle Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Able to pose a threat to end-game Sora, who shortly after their fight, goes on to fight and defeat Saix and Xemnas) | Possibly Universe level (Comparable to the other Seekers of Darkness) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with an endgame Sora) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class | Possibly Universal Durability: At least Large Star level (Took many attacks from Sora and managed to temporarily hold out despite the fact that he lost his own timed battle) | Possibly Universe level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with his cards. Low Multiversal with the Corridors of Darkness. Standard Equipment: Fair Game (His deck of cards). His cards also contain a set of traps such as ones that explode after being flipped or another that takes away a portion of the target's "time gauge". Intelligence: Luxord is arguably the most genteel member of Organization XIII. He proved himself to be level-headed and pragmatic in combat, facing Sora one-on-one by teleporting his friends away with his cards and turning Sora into a defenseless die at the very start of the fight. While he tends to treat life as if it were a game (even calling himself a mere pawn in the Organization's plan), he is possesses a sharp mind and a keen eye for strategy, stalling out Sora with various minigames that force the latter to take massive risks to even land a hit on him. True to his epithet, Luxord is also an exceedingly skilled card game player, with Xigbar noting that Roxas would be "eaten alive" in a game of strip poker, utilizing this trait in combat to make his various stall tactics even more difficult. In addition to his gambling prowess, he is also proficient in direct combat, shooting energy projectiles from giant versions of his cards and using the cards themselves as projectiles and as melee weapons. Weaknesses: His obsession with playing games can backfire on him, his "timed battle" mechanic also works on himself as well as his enemy, Luxord needs to be hard pressed to use his Final Limit Notable Attacks and Techniques: BeginGame.gif|Begin Game BeginGameEX.gif|Begin Game Part II *'Timed Battles:' The central mechanic behind Luxord's battles. Luxord manipulates time so that he does not take damage from attacks and instead the damage is directed to a "Time Gauge", referring to his own time. He does the same for his opponent, except for the fact that they will take damage from Luxord's attacks. The Time Gauges whittle down over time, much like a timer or an hourglass. If Luxord is struck, his time is depleted, while the same rules apply to his opponent. Running out of time will cause the victim to cause them to instantly "lose", draining them of all their stamina and rendering them virtually helpless, leaving them open to being finished by their opponent's next attack. *'Begin Game:' Luxord challenges his foe to what amounts to a game of slots, forcing them to snatch just the right card from him (an "O") from a set that includes three duds ("X"s). If they succeed, Luxord will be temporarily left wide open to follow up attacks. However, failing this game will temporarily transform his target into a card or a die, sealing all of their abilities and hindering their movement temporarily. When hard-pressed he will instead trap his opponent in a stack of his giant cards, forcing them to seize four correct cards lest they be transformed into a die in additional to draining large portion of their Time Gauge in order to restore Luxord's own. However, winning the battle here instead will allow his targets to restore their Time Gauge by gaining Luxords, leaving him next to no time left in his. *'Card Shield:' Luxord constantly protects himself from incoming attacks with giant versions of his normal cards. They can be destroyed with sufficiently powerful attacks or by simply flipping them around. Luxord is fully aware of this, and thus booby-trapped several of his cards with fireball sigils to set them to detonate should they be flipped around. His opponent is thus forced to choose whether or not they're willing to whittle down his cards and take projectile attacks from him or close in for the kill by trying to flip his cards over. In addition, he can send these cards out as projectiles to attack and spin them around to knock away approaching enemies. *'Card Shuffle:' Luxord transforms himself into a card that he shuffles amongst the other cards. The cards are virtually indestructible, forcing the opponent to watch carefully and flip up the card Luxord is hiding in to bring him back to a state where he can be damaged in addition to stunning him. Flipping the wrong one will trigger a booby trap that explodes in the opponent's face to deal damage. Luxord becomes warier if he's continually found, summoning more trap cards to hide among and making it more difficult for his opponent to find him. *'Sleight of Hand:' Luxord covers the area with cards and hiding among them similarly to his Card Shuffle technique. He then goes on the offensive, appearing from various locations and throwing giant cards at his opponents and flipping nearby cards around to knock his opponents into the air. *'Jackpot:' Luxord's Limit Break in which he is the one gambling, being forced to snatch a rapidly shifting card to achieve the best effects. Should he happen to select the wrong one, the card simply detonates as Luxord winces. However, should he choose the right one (which he frequently does), the cards fire off several powerful energy projectiles at his targets. **'Final Jackpot:' Luxord's Final Limit, he ups the ante by including, even more, cards to sift through and requiring that he snatch two of the right card at the right time. Selecting just one correct card will cause the other to detonate while replicating the effects of his regular Jackpot. Selecting two correct cards will fire off two powerful energy blasts before unleashing a mighty burst that dwarfs his regular attacks in power. Key: Up to Dream Drop Distance | Kingdom Hearts III Note: Despite his power over time, it is unknown if Luxord is able to control or manipulate other aspects of time itself other than making "timed battles". Gallery Fair_Game_KHII.png|Fair Game|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Fair_Game Jackpot_KHD.gif|Jackpot|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Jackpot_(Limit_Break) Sleight of Hand.gif|Sleight of Hand Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Organization XIII Category:Magic Users Category:Time Users Category:Summoners Category:Darkness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Card Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Energy Users Category:Portal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:BFR Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Concept Users Category:Data Users Category:Possession Users